


Study Buddies

by BurntHoneyy



Series: Voltron Ficmas (2017) [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntHoneyy/pseuds/BurntHoneyy
Summary: Hunk and Keith have no classes together but have been mutually pining for one another ever since they saw each other. A chance meeting turns them into study buddies and after a party, Hunk hopes they become more than just a one night stand.





	Study Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> A big big big BIG thank you to Kitten for being my BETA! Checkout their [tumblr here](http://mothmanwingman.tumblr.com/) and their[ AO3 here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArjunaSoma).
> 
> ayyy it's the first smut of the series ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) who's excited !  
> Small disclaimer, there's definitely more plot than porn in this one.  
> art is by space-peachx on tumblr !!! THEY DID SUCH A GOOD JOB AND ITS SO CUTE AND AHH ;_; thank you so much for working w me <3 <3
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated! x

**November 21st, 2:16pm**

Hunk was talking to Lance when he mid-sentence paused, eyes trained on possibly the most beautiful boy he’s ever seen.

“Hunk? What did Pidge tell- _oh_.” Hunk could hear the smirk in his voice. “Does someone have a crush?”

Hunk could only manage a nod as his pace picked up again, hopefully Lance making sure he didn’t walk into anything. Crossing the snowy field to their walkway was another student with earphones in, a neutral expression resting on his pale face. The boy was staring at his phone before paying more attention at stepping over a snowbank near the side of the walkway. His hair was shoulder-length, and currently tied back in a ponytail, save for a few strands framing his face.

“Hunk, you’re staring.” Lance said in a sing-song voice.

Hunk immediately pulled his gaze away from  the raven-haired boy, a small blush now on his face. They were both quiet as they crossed paths and Hunk knew it was wishful thinking but he could have sworn the boy gave Hunk a second glance. However, he continued walking past them without saying anything just like all the other students around them.

“His name’s Keith… Kogan? Rogan? Whatever, I know he’s Shiro’s roommate.” Lance said, breaking the silence once Keith was out of earshot.

“... Does Shiro know if he’s dating anyone?” Hunk’s question was quiet but his shorter friend smiled.

“ _Lance_ will know by the end of the day.”

 

 

**November 21st, 5:47pm**

“Shiro, who is this?”

Keith shoved his phone in Shiro’s face who blinked for a moment as he just walked through the door of their dorm. He closed the door slowly as he stared at the blurry photo Keith took of the cute boy Lance was walking next to earlier.

“Umm… oh! That’s Hunk, he’s-”

“What’s his last name?” Keith withdrew his phone, a blue glow now on his face as he opened Facebook.

“Garett, I think… Why are you asking?”

“Lance was talking shit about me again because _he_ was staring at me.”

“Okay, wow, uh, Keith? I don’t think that’s-”

“I heard him say my name.” Keith frowned at Shiro, annoyed that he was once again protecting his boyfriend.

Shiro went to respond but was cut off by his phone ringing and Keith raised an eyebrow, testing if he was going to answer it or not. Their friendship was very odd, especially given their history. They tried dating in high school but it wasn’t long until both of them agreed they would be better as friends. Only fate would have it that they ended up as roommates when Keith followed Shiro off to college.

“I’ll ask him, okay?”

Keith responded with a short hum before retreating to his desk to gather up his homework. He started putting it in his messenger bag and made to leave as Shiro finally answered Lance.

“Hey, babe, I was- Keith? Where are you going?”

“Library.”

 

 

**November 21st, 6:15pm**

Hunk still hadn’t heard back from Lance about Keith’s relationship status and the fact he was sitting only tables away _was not_ helping. He wanted to make a move but with the way Keith was bouncing his leg and glaring at the textbook, he felt it was best if he didn’t approach him. He was also trying hard not to stare but it was proving to be extremely difficult. Keith’s ponytail had loosened since the last time he saw him, more strands falling on the sides of his face.

Whenever Keith figured out an answer to his homework, the boy’s eyes lit up. His frown disappeared for only a moment while typing on his laptop, the tip of his tongue poking out slightly. Hunk realized his staring was starting to become obvious. He immediately went back to his own homework, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Keith was now staring back. Hunk forced himself to focus on what he was working on and eventually, Keith went back to work.

Until he started staring again only seconds later.

Hunk was getting incredibly nervous knowing that Keith was watching him. Even more so when he stood up from his chair, picked up just his laptop, and walked directly over to him.

“Hey, is that Astronomy?”

Keith set his opened laptop on the table as he watched Hunk’s face for an answer. Hunk looked up and tried to speak but when nothing came out, he decided on a nod.

“What professor do you have?”

A nod wouldn’t work this time, Hunk reasoned. “Uh, Harris.”

“Did you guys go over this yet?” Keith shifted his laptop screen to Hunk who only needed to see ‘chapter 13 notes’ to find his answer.

“Oh, yeah, uh, I’m in AP so we went over this like a month ago. D-do you need help?” Hunk was surprised he finally found his voice but rolled with it, trying not to sweat when Keith nodded.

“Yeah, I’m gonna bring the rest of my stuff over here.”

 

 

**December 15th, 2:30pm**

Not only was Hunk insanely hot, he was also insanely smart. The only downside at this point was probably that he was Lance’s friend so whenever they met in the library, it was a 50/50 chance Shiro’s annoying boyfriend was with him. Keith could just tell Lance to leave but if he was being honest, his presence was stopping him from doing anything embarrassing.

Keith heard his name leaving Lance’s lips again just as he was leaving the library doors. He had half a mind to turn around and confront him about it but Hunk was still there. It had been awhile since he had liked someone this much and for this long. Keith didn’t want to fuck it up by resorting to his high school tendencies.

They’ve been study partners for roughly three weeks at this point and Keith has had so many opportunities to express interest, but he wasn’t picking up any hints that Hunk felt the same way. They had one more week before finals and Keith was already feeling more comfortable thanks to Hunk’s help. Keith worried that if he expressed how he felt now, he would lose the only tutor that ever actually made sense explaining things.

Keith muttered a swear as he opened his dorm room door quietly and saw Shiro studying on his own bed. When the older student noticed him, he immediately took off his headphones.

“Hey, I need a favor.”

Keith didn’t say anything as he continued taking off his outer layer of clothing, eyeing Shiro suspiciously.

“Um… Lance and I are going to a party tonight and I need you to be our designated driver.”

Keith absolutely didn’t want to, but he couldn’t tell Shiro no. Not when he relied on Shiro driving his drunk ass home from all the parties he went to his freshman year. Keith let out a long sigh before agreeing, sitting down at his desk.

“When are we leaving?”

“Around 10, Lance is going to come over to get ready.”

“Oh, great.”

“Uh, speaking of Lance, he told me he wasn’t talking, um… badly about you that day. I didn’t know when I should bring it up because it happened so long ago but-”

“Shiro, it doesn’t matter. I don’t think we’re ever going to get along anyway.”

“Keith, no, it’s about-”

“Earphones going in, talk to you later.”

 

 

**December 15th, 11:11pm**

“Hey! I didn’t know you were gonna be here.”

“I didn’t either.”

Hunk had worked up the courage to approach Keith, after Lance informed him that he was sitting on the porch out front. It was a pre-finals week party which Hunk didn’t really understand the reasoning or logic behind, but decided not to question it. Especially now that he found Keith here. He was sitting on the porch swing with a blanket draped around him as he scrolled on his phone. He lowered it when Hunk took a spot by his feet.

“So, uh, why _are_ you here?”

“I’m the lovebirds’ ride.” Keith tilted his head when he saw the drink in Hunk’s hand. “You gonna need one too?”

“I, uh, n-no, my dorms just a few blocks over.”

Hunk hated himself for stuttering but he couldn’t help how nervous he always was around Keith. When he first asked Hunk if he would continue to be his tutor he had almost forgotten how to speak. Hunk flirted with Keith a number of times since, but when it wasn’t returned or acknowledge, he started feeling like he should just give up.

“Hunk?”

Hunk blinked at Keith, feeling his cheeks heat up. “Huh? Sorry, what did you say?”

Keith didn’t answer right away, moving from his position at the end of the swing to sit closer to his tutor. Hunk's heart was beating faster at their proximity, even more so when Keith’s eyes dropped to his lips before returning to his eyes.

“You wanna steal their alcohol and get out of here?”

 

 

**December 16th** **, 10** **:56am**

Keith’s eyes opened slowly and he was thankful that the only light shining into his dorm room was from the crack under the door. Except, this isn’t how his dorm was laid out… and he was laying on top of someone?

_“Hunk… ah, Hunk, harder!”_

Were they watching porn? Wait… that was his voice, Keith realized and his eyes snapped open.

_“Keith… I-I’m gonna-”_

_“Do it inside, big boy.”_

Keith never got embarrassed, ever. But hearing himself saying those words had him flushing red along with heat rushing through him. With his ear pressed against the stranger’s chest, Keith felt their heart rate pick up and blushed further.

_“Keith!”_

As soon as he recognized the voice as Hunk’s, he lifted his head up and came face to face with his tutor. Hunk opened his mouth to say something but nothing left his lips. Keith’s eyes shifted towards the phone screen inches away from them, feeling himself get harder as he saw himself riding Hunk. He almost jumped when he felt a large hand on his back.

“Keith, I don’t-”

“You were gonna watch this without me?” Keith moved his body so that their crotches were pressed together now, Hunk’s nervousness fleeting.

As they both heard their climaxes releasing in the video, Keith started grinding their bodies together until Hunk’s hands found his hips and stopped him.

“Don’t you want to-”

“I do, yeah, I do.” Hunk’s reassurance made Keith’s panic leave him but he still stared down at him, confused.

“Then why’re you stopping me?”

Hunk shifted Keith forward onto his stomach, the smaller boy wanting nothing more than to start moving his hips again. Keith forced himself to use what little self control he had to resist the temptation. Keith gathered from Hunk’s expression that he was nervous and just hoped with all of his being that he wasn’t regretting anything.

“I, uh, Keith…” Hunk released his hold on Keith’s waist, pausing the video before the phone dropped onto the bed. “I really like you… I do. But I don’t want this to just be a one night stand.”

Keith has never been more confused in his life. _“What?”_

“I- Lance told me that you... Well... sleep around alot… and I really like you and-”

“I knew that fucker was talking shit about me… where’s my phone?”

Hunk was caught off guard by Keith’s change in demeanor, pointing a single finger to the nightstand.

“I _used to_ sleep around but I haven’t had dick for, what, 10 months? He has no idea what he’s talking about. I’m gonna beat the shit out of- is this why you haven’t been flirting back with me?”

Keith lowered his phone before asking the question, and Hunk was oddly turned on at openly honest Keith was being.

“I, uh, I _have_ been flirting with you. I thought _you_ weren’t flirting with _me_.”

Keith stared at Hunk in shock and neither of them said anything for a few seconds before Keith looked down at his phone. He locked it, tossing it back on the nightstand. Placing his hands on both sides of Hunk’s head, he leaned down and kissed him. Hunk didn’t respond right away but when he did, his hands moved to Keith’s ass and Keith moaned at the contact.

“I don’t want this to be a one night stand either.” Keith broke away, leaving kisses on Hunk’s body as he shifted himself back down on the other boy.

“D-does that mean you’ll go out with- ah!”

Keith had taken Hunk’s cock into his mouth, ignoring his own bedhead that threatened to get in the way. He hummed an agreement around his length, causing Hunk’s head to snap back onto his pillow. He started swallowing around him and when he brought a hand up to tease his balls, Hunk was embarrassed at how close he was so soon.

It’s safe to assume that the two spent the rest of the morning re-creating the video on Hunk’s phone.


End file.
